Hayate no Gotoku! Manga
Hayate no Gotoku! is a Japanese manga series, written and illustrated by the manga author Kenjiro Hata, about a boy who starts a new job as a butler and the events he experiences with his employer. The manga, published by Shogakukan, is currently on its twenty-fifth volume in Japan. The English edition of the series is licensed by Viz Media for distribution in North America, the French edition is licensed by Kana, both editions use the English name "Hayate the Combat Butler". The style of the manga is comedy with a slight harem feel and constantly breaks the fourth wall. Plot Hayate Ayasaki is an unlucky teenager who worked since childhood to make ends meet due to his parents' irresponsible behavior. One day he finds out that his parents were planning to sell his organs to the Yakuza to make money, leaving behind a massive gambling debt on his shoulders. While running away from the debt collectors, he ends up meeting Nagi Sanzenin, a young girl who is the sole heir of the wealthy Sanzen'in estate, and due to a misunderstanding, Nagi ends up falling in love with Hayate. After he rescues Nagi from some kidnappers, she hires Hayate as her new butler. Aside from performing his ordinary duties as a butler, Hayate must fight to protect Nagi from harm, a difficult task as her life is always in danger because she is the target of other individuals coveting her family's fortune, and sometimes deal with some extravagant requests from her, oblivious to Nagi's true feelings for him. Volume list Note: The list comprises Viz Media's official English-translated titles through volume 15, then unofficial Japanese translations thereafter. Volumes 1 to 10 Volumes 11 to 20 Volumes 21 to Present Chapters not yet published in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in issues of Weekly Shōnen Sunday from May 2010. Next volume : Volume 26, 11/18/10. *273. *Heartbeat* ♥ It's an Operation ★ To Make the Maidens' Hearts Flutter ♥ Or Something Like That (ドキッ♥乙女心★ときめき大作戦♥とかなんやかんや) *274. Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyahn (にゃにゃにゃにゃにゃーーん) *275. Nyan Nyan Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nyaaaan♥ *276. Nyaaaan♥ *277. Family Ties and Other Connections Can Be Found Here *278. Dreadful Power of Privileges *279. I Want To Meet Someone Who Has Looked Upon Me Kindly *280. It's DESTINY *281. My Birthday is October 19th. I'm A Libra *282. Happy Birthday To Me *283. Most Effort is For The Sake of Staying with Someone *284. Trouble! Shock! Suspense! The Butler Drama That Shook All of America is Here!! *285. No Matter How Far You Go, You Will Never Be High End, But..... *286. She Has Come To Steal Something Precious Of Mine *287. MASK *288. Challenge at 13 Years Old *289. I'd Like For You To Think That All Mangakas Are Like This *290. Gandhara Was Made So That It Would Be Far Off If You Were Seeking It *291. Everyone Has Their Worries That No One Else Sees *292. I Meet You *293. Change *294. Renaissance Passion *295. As The Coincidences Pile Up, People Will Run Into Someone Else *296. Luka *297. *298. *299. *300. Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga